Naruto USNU
by jCOOLn
Summary: Itama Senju never died, but ran away to the Uzumaki clan were he got married to Mito Uzumaki's twin sister. What if Itama had, and was able to pass on the mokuto bloodline. Madara Uchiha falls in love with a namikaze woman after he is exiled from konoha, before they join konoha. What if naruto was not a jinchuriki. Naruto, Mokuto, Sharingan, chakra chains, rinnegan mature harem.


Prologue

Itama Senju was never the type of person he enjoyed fighting, and definitely no killing, in fact he hated it with a passion, but being in the Senju clan, a powerful clan of ninja, he did not have much choice in the matter. He was a pacifist by nature, and mourned the loss of life, even those of their hated rivals the Uchiha clan.

After the death of his brother Kawarama, Itama had a mental break down. He was already having problems avoiding his father, because he did not want him to know he too could use the wood release like his brother Hashirama. If his father ever found out he would be put on the front lines constantly, because of how powerful his brother was while using it.

After the death of his brother he decided it was time to leave his clan, and he knew exactly where he was going. He would go to their sister clan, the Uzumaki clan, and live his life there, as they almost never went to war. They were like him, pacifists, but they were still considered one of the three strongest clans in the shinobi world.

After packing everything he left his clan in the middle of the night. What he was not expecting was for Hashirama to be out in the forest waiting for him. Scared that he was there to take him back to the clan for trying to run away he got into a defensive stance and waited for his brother to attack him. He had no doubts in his mind that Hashirama would defeat him with ease, but he would not go down without a fight.

"So this is it? You have finally decided to leave." Spoke Hashirama in a sad voice.

"Yes I have. I cannot stand the fighting anymore, so I am leaving." Spoke Itama, as he eyed his brother. He knew Hashirama would be able to understand his feelings, as he was the most understanding of the brothers, but he was still very loyal to the clan.

"I knew you would leave one day, but I am happy you have decided to follow your heart. Tell where will you go? The world is dangerous, and I do not wish to see another one of my brothers die." Spoke Hashirama.

"I am going to go to the Uzumaki clan, and live in peace. I am not going to tell them of my Senju heritage, because they may return me, but all I want to do is live my life the way I want." Spoke Itama. He had tears in his eyes and hoped beyond hope that his brother would understand where he was coming from.

"Sigh I understand you need this, so I will cover for you. Just promise me one thing ok. When you get to Uzumaki clan find your happiness. It would mean a lot to me to see my brother smile." Spoke Hashirama, as he looked away from Itama.

Itama saw this and smiled. He mentally said his thanks and ran towards the Uzumaki clan like the Uchiha clan was on his heals trying to kill him.

After running for a week strait, and surviving off of the vegetation in the areas he ran though Itama finally made it to the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki clan was like one big family, and accepted him with open arms.

Itama loved the Uzumaki clan and enjoyed every second he was there. Over the years he fell in love with one of the princesses of the Uzumaki clan, aka one of the Uzumaki clan's leader's daughters.

Her name was Aiko, and Itama loved her with all of his heart. Years later they were married, and Itama was named the head of the Uzumaki clan along with his beautiful wife Aiko.

After the first four and a half months of their married lives together, Aiko became pregnant with Itama's baby. It didn't take long for her to give birth to a healthy baby girl named Boiko. Boiko looked exactly like her mother. Porcelain skin, amethyst eyes, and maroon colored hair. Itama was glad she did not have his multi colored hair as it was the cause of much of teasing he received from his brothers when he was young.

A few years late the Senju clan came and they talked about an alliance with them. Aiko's twin sister Mito Uzumaki fell in love with Hashirama, and Hashirama felt the same. A political marriage between Mito and Hashirama was held the next year solidifying the pact between there clans.

Hashirama and Itama also caught up, but in secret so nobody knew he was from the Senju clan. The only other person who knew that Itama was from the Senju clan was Aiko, his wife. He told her about his life, and views, but she loved him anyways.

Many years later Boiko married a branch member of the Uzumaki clan and had Kushina. Kushina was a beautiful baby girl, and was the spitting image of her mother. She had the maroon hair all Uzumaki are known for, amethyst eyes, and porcelain skin. She had amazingly strong chakra, and was able to manipulate it into extremely strong chakra chains.

Itama figured it was his Senju blood, and his wife's Uzumaki blood mixing to make an even stronger blood mixture. He was so proud of his granddaughter for her ability to create chakra chains, and her prodigal skills with kenjutsu.

After their alliance with the Uzumaki clan the Senju made an alliance with the Uchiha clan. Many of the Uchiha clan was against it at first, but they knew they could not continue to fight forever, so they agreed to it. Madara, the clan head was against it whole heartedly, and when he tried to convince the rest of the Uchiha clan to rise against the creation of the hidden village, they banished him.

Madara was angry that his clan banished him, and went on a killing streak when he left the hidden leaf village. He killed thousands of people, and nobody was able to stand up to him, until he met Mao Namikaze.

She was a beautiful woman with long golden hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, and was well endowed in all of the right places. She was on the short side, being only five foot five inches tall, but Madara did not want a woman who was taller than him, so he did not mind.

He was walking through a forest after he got done killing some weak wana be ninja, when he ran into her. She was walking down the same path as him, with her head held high in a noble like fashion. The only problem was that she and him were walking on the same side of the road, and neither were willing to move out of the others way. When they stopped themselves they were two feet apart just staring into each other's eyes.

"Move girl you are in my way." Spoke Madara as he eyed the woman. He did not want to admit it, but she was the living embodiment of perfection in his opinion. Her body, her eyes, the noble spirit, and the way she did not waver in front of him showing she had no fear of him whatsoever was so intoxicating to him.

"I can see you are trying to find a doctor to fix that bad case of pink eye, but I move for no man, so you will have to move yourself out of my way boy." Spoke the woman, in a voice that enchanted Madara's ears, but he knew he could not waver in his resolve of she would not believe he was worth her time.

"This is the greatest bloodline in the world, the sharingan." Spoke Madara in a deadly voice. He was shocked when she just smirked at him.

"I know what the sharingan is, and what it looks like, but I also know that without it the Uchiha clan would not have even a third of the power they do today. The only thing I think of when I see those eyes is how pathetic it is to steal other peoples jutsu, and thing it make you stronger. Those eyes are nothing but a cheap advantage, and without them even no name ninja could kill you." Spoke Mao. She did not like the Uchiha clan's arrogance, not the fact that they stole jutsu, and believed it was theirs. They did not earn the power, nor did they get it through any difficult means. All they did was watch someone else do it, and steal it for themselves.

Madara was not happy about this woman's evaluation on his dojutsu, but was not about to resort to no petty dispute that would only make things worse.

"Alright if that is how you feel then I will fight you hear and now, without my sharingan, and when I defeat you, you will have to admit I am stronger then you." Spoke the smirking Madara. He was once again shocked when she smirked.

"Alright, but if I win you will have to write down all of the jutsu you know, so that the Namikaze clan will be able to benefit from your defeat." Spoke Mao.

Now it was Madara's turn to look surprised once again. He knew of the Namikaze clan, as well as how powerful they were. They were a clan that specialized in lightning release, and wind release jutsu, as well as their high speed fighting style. They were masters of throwing weapons, and great healers. They were defiantly a clan worth fighting, and Madara was happy he had feeling for a woman from a reputable clan.

Madara got into his fighting stance, and watched as Mao did the same. He made sure his sharingan was not on, as he did not want to lose by technicality. After a second of a stare off they shot off and engaged in a quick tiajutsu fight. Madara was a master of many things and tiajutsu was one of them, but he had to admit he was use to using his sharingan like Mao said, and now it was hurting him now that he could not use it. The other problem was Mao was also a master of tiajutsu, and he style relied on high speed, so he was pretty much S.O.L.

Madara hated to admit defeat, but after a couple of punches to the face, body, and most painfully the groin region, he decided to back off, and start a ninjutsu battle. He thought his fire jutsu would be able to win him the battle, but once again Mao pulled out another ace in the hole. Apparently she was a master of lighting release. Every time he would send a fireball her way, she would use a lightning jutsu too stop it.

Even in kenjutsu they were dead even. Using his battle fan he was able to defend from her onslaught of throwing weapons. It was no better in close range when she used two kunai like a due wielding weapon that kept Madara on the defensive.

After a few hours of fighting they needed a rest. After looking each other's eyes for a second they gave into their basic instincts and joined as man and woman in a night of heated pleasure.

When they woke up the next morning, wrapped in each other's arms, they smiled knowing that they found that one person that was made for them. After that Mao introduced Madara as her fiancé to the Namikaze clan. He never showed his sharingan, and made sure no one ever learned his last name. He was happy to finally have a woman to love him, and would not give that up for anything.

After two years Mao gave birth to her and Madara's first child. It was a little boy they named Izuki. He had golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, and spiky blond hair. Madara was surprised by the boy's appearance, because most Uchiha had black hair, and black eyes. He was happy that the child did have the Namikaze clan appearance, because people would have fewer suspicions then if he did have the Uchiha features.

After many years Izuki married a woman from the branch family of the Namikaze clan, and had a son named Minato Namikaze. By then almost all of the Namikaze clan had become extinct, and it was just Minato left. He and his wife died soon after leaving Minato alone in the world.

The Namikaze clan moved to Konoha before the second shinobi war, and Mito Uzumaki Senju had been the container of the nine tailed fox for many years. When she was reaching an age where she felt being the container of the nine tailed fox was too much for her, she asked the Uzumaki clan to send a child to be the new container.

The Uzumaki clan at first did not wish to send someone, but the alliance forced them to, and so Kushina was sent to Konoha to become the second jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. Nobody knew about the nine tailed fox being in Mito or Kushina so they were able to live normal lives.

Over the years Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki started dating. After years of dating, and surviving the third shinobi war they were married. Soon after that Minato became the Yodaime Hokage.

On the day that Kushina was supposed to give birth to their first child, Naruto as they decided to name him, a man with a spiral mask showed up, and attacked them. He was able to use a space time jutsu to due a multitude of things such as become incorporeal, teleport himself, and other things.

Using an ingenuous idea the masked man was able to get Minato and the baby away from Kushina long enough for him to rip the nine tailed fox out of her. This would have killed most people, but an Uzumaki, especially one as strong as her, was able to survive it, but it did weaken her significantly.

After that the nine tailed fox went on a rampage killing everyone, and thing, in its path. The masked man was controlling it, but Minato was able to save the village by using the 'Flying Thunder God Technique' to transport its tailed beast blast to another place, saving the village.

He allowed the ninja to hold off the nine tails while he went to fight the man with the spiraled mask. After a quick series of battles Minato was able to use his 'Rasengan' with the 'Flying Thunder God Technique' to almost kill the spiral masked Uchiha, before he used his space-time ninjutsu to escape. The attack did break his connection to the nine tailed fox, and allowed Kushina to hold the fox down while Minato came up with an idea on how to deal with the fox.

He had thought of making Naruto a jinchuriki, but knew he could not condemn a soul to such a miserable fate, so he looked for alternative ways of dealing with the fox. After an hour of racking his brain he had an epiphany. He would seal the fox in a pocket dimension, and use the 'Dead Demon Seal' to lock it inside, making it impossible for the fox to escape.

He quickly summoned the toad boss, and rode it to where the nine tailed fox was being held down by the chakra chains Kushina made. Going through a quick number of hand seals the Hokage summoned the death god. When it appeared it asked him what he summoned him for.

"Why have you summoned me mortal?" asked the death god.

"The nine tailed fox has attacked my home, and I need you to seal it away. I wish for you to seal It inside a pocket dimension, so that it cannot harm anyone ever again." Spoke Minato. Many thought he was crazy, because they could not see the death god.

"I will not seal the nine tailed fox away forever, but I am willing to seal him away for a hundred years to give your home a rest." Spoke the death god.

Minato was depressed that the death god refused to seal away the nine tailed fox permanently, but he was not stupid enough to argue with a god, so he just nodded his head.

The death god ripped a hole in reality, and all watch with ahh as the nine tailed fox was sucked inside. When the tear in reality closed up a strange swirl like seal appeared over the place the tear closed, but slowly faded away.

After that the death god took Minato's soul as payment for his services, and left the mortal world to go back to his celestial throne in the word of the gods.

People cheered for Minato for saving them from the nine tails, but mourned him when they discover he had died in doing so. Kushina was put in a coma from the stress of giving birth to her first child, having the most powerful biju ripped out of her, and using her chakra chains to hold it down after the fist two things happened.

The real shocker came in the form of Naruto. He had his mother's maroon hair, but it was spiky like his fathers. He had tan skin, but had three green magenta stripes on each cheek and two on the sides of his wrists. The shocker was he had a one tome sharingan in his eyes that reverted back into a bright gold color, when the baby stopped subconsciously channeling chakra into them.

Many wondered how the boy received the sharingan, but the Uchiha clan did not care. They claimed that the boy was a Uchiha, and that meant he had to become a part of the Uchiha clan. The other clan heads could do nothing as it was law that unless banished, a person with a bloodline was a part of that clan regardless of the situation. The only way out of it was if the parents did not want him to be a part of that clan, he was banished, or the person left the clan on his/her own. Naruto could do none of these things, and he did not have a family to refuse for him, so the Uchiha clan was allowed to take, but he was to be given the right to restart his clan when he became old enough.

Now Naruto is on his way to the Uchiha clan compound, and off to an amazing future.


End file.
